Junior Protector
by DarkHeiressOfSlytherin
Summary: The Volturi are at it again. The Volturi are after a girl named Teigen Lovington, and her father is none other than Felix Volturi, who protects her from them by hiding out in Canada. When she runs, she ends up in the hands of the Cullen's but in the arms of a certain young werewolf... Follow them in the story and see if he can protect her from the danger
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Lovers1 here and this is the start of my second story. It's totally different from the first story I'm doing. This one is all about Seth Clearwater, I hope you all like this story as well as the bellaxjacob story I'm doing (:**

**Chapter one is something like a preface I guess... idk**

_**Disclaimer**__**: I own nothing, but the OC Teigen Lovington**_

* * *

Chapter 1

Teigen's POV

Not knowing what the outcome would bring me, I worry for my life and my dad's life. I have had feelings that something was going to happen, and was coming sooner than later. It's my birthday for crying out loud, all of these years and nothing ever happened then but why now. I'm not that important where I have to be in danger. I mean, I can take care of myself when I have to; I've done some training with dad that I could kill anything and anyone that dares crosses my path. Turning 16 years old today was supposed to be the happiest day of my existence but now, I have to fight to just stay alive. My name is Teigen Rhea Lovington and I'm a half vampire, who lives with her dad in Canada. I've heard of some other half vamps in North America but I've never met them before.

I looked into the mirror at myself as I get ready for the day. I fix my long blonde curly hair, by putting it up in a clip, the hairclip was my mother's; it was all I had that reminded me of her before she died. She I had died giving birth to me, so I didn't get as sad like other people did when they lost a mom or dad since I barely remembered her. I shrugged it off though and put some makeup on next, dark eyeliner and bright red lipstick. My dad always says that I looked like my mom and that makes me smile, knowing that I have half of my mom inside me to hold her close to me. I headed to my closet next, grabbing a black/gray sweater like dress, black leggings and my combat boots. I got dressed quickly and made my way downstairs. When I came to the bottom of the stairs, I saw that dad was just standing next to the window, staring out into the woods that surrounded our house.

I walked up behind him. "Whatcha looking at dad?"

He turned to look at me, forcing a smile. "Nothing…" that's all he said, walking passed me and into the kitchen.

I followed after him. "There's something going on, isn't there? I can feel it."

I heard him sigh just then, walking over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. I looked up at him, if he wasn't a vampire I beat that he would cry by the way he looked down at me. "Teigen, listen to me dear, just know that you mean the world to me and your mother loves you, even though she wasn't in the world for long, she still loves you. I know you can feel her, I can when I see you. God, you remind me so much of her it's unnatural. But Tei, if I tell you to run, you do it no questions about it. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah dad..." Tears started streaming down my face. He kissed the top of my head and wiped the tears away with his thumps. He smiled at him and handed me an envelope.

"Happy birthday Teigen."

I smiled back and opened it. What fell out were a black slick master card and a blackberry. I was confused at this gift, I mean I was grateful but dad never got me anything like this before. I cocked my head.

"Dad… I… I don't understand." I look at the items in my hand.

"The master card is a credit card baby girl, my whole life savings that I have earned for many, many years is in a special account. You can buy whatever you want with this. And the blackberry, well… You will need a phone after all. I already added a plan to it, so the bill will automatically be paid through the account I set up for you."

He had everything planned all ready. I must have known a long time ago that something like this was going to happen to me. I just started thinking of terrible thoughts, what if my dad wasn't going to make it out of this? Could I really live a life without my dad being there? He's all I ever had, I honestly don't think I could make it, but if my dad thought that I could, then I would for him and even mom.

I reached up and hugged him. "Thank you dad, I love you."

"I love you too baby girl."

I pulled back, putting the phone and credit card into my back pocket. A loud thud came from the living room and the front door flew onto the floor in front of us. I gasp, dad placed me behind him. He growled at whoever it was. Five cloaked figures made their way into the kitchen. I was breathing heavily, scared out of my mind.

"Well look at this… I see we finally found you." The one in the middle said to my dad. Just then, one by one they all took their dark hoods off. I looked at each one of them. I backed up, still looking at them.

"Out of this whole country you decided to come here." The blonde haired man said, glaring at my dad. "Come on now Felix, you could have done better than that."

Dad growled again at them. "Just leave Aro, you are not welcomed here." He looked at the one in the middle.

So the middle guy was named Aro. Wait… that's who my dad told me stories about, him and the other two. The blonde hair one must be Caius and the other one as to be Marcus then. They are the Volturi I think. But the other two behind them, I didn't know who they were. There was a blonde haired girl; she looked beautiful for a scary vampire I guess. The other had dirty blonde hair and looked really mean.

"We can go where ever we want and you have a certain something that we need." Aro said, stepping forward and looked at me.

"No!" Dad yelled and got into a fighting stance as he stood protectively in front of me. "You will not touch her!" he hissed.

"We are not here to play games… GIVE US THE GIRL!" Caius growled. "Demetri!" the dirty blonde haired boy step forward. Dad was looking at him.

"Brother… please, don't do this." Dad pleaded.

"I'm sorry Felix…" Demetri made his way towards me. Dad was pissed now, he jumped on Demetri and they both started fighting around the room, making a mess. A picture of dad and mom fell off the wall and shattered glass went everywhere. I cried and grabbed the picture, folding it and stuck it in my shoe. I saw dad go down and was pinned by Demetri.

"Dad… No!" I screamed and cried. I looked at him then at Aro, whose face was shocked.

"Well, when I had heard you had a hybrid I never thought it would be related to you. But no matter, I'm still taking her." Aro moved towards me next, grabbing onto my arm, lifting me of the ground.

"Let me go!" I grabbed his hand and pushed him back, he went back a few feet.

"You're a strong you, you will come in handy." Aro grinned demonically.

"RUN BABY GIRL!..." Dad shouted and I took off out the back door and into the dark, heavily wooded area. I could hear screaming from dad. They were killing him, but I couldn't stop. I can't go back. I'm all my parents have of their souls that still lives and I will be safe for them. I ran as fast as my legs could take me, I had no clue where I was. All around me was wooded areas, but I couldn't stop and have them take me away, I just couldn't. I smelt the area around me and it didn't smell any different.

After 6 hours of running, I had to stop and catch my breath. So I leaned against a tree and gasped for air. The air blew around me and I sniffed. I could smell a deer about 3 miles in front of me. My mouth was water and I was so thirsty. After my rest I ran for the deer. Three more miles of me runny and I saw the deer, just standing there in the clearing alone. I looked around and didn't find anyone around so I went for it. I ran towards it and brought it down. I bent down and sucked my teeth into its neck, sucking the deer dry then stood up. I heard footsteps behind me and I shot up where I stood. I turn to see who it was. When I did so, I saw a man, with bronze hair and a woman beside him. She look pretty as well, for a vampire that it, but all vampires looked pretty I guess. I stared at them, backing away.

"Wh-What do you want?" I asked. _'Please don't hurt me'_ I thought.

The man smiled. "We won't hurt you."

Why can't vampires just leave me alone, first the Volturi and now them? I don't need this. I gotta get out of here. I backed up, but when I hit something hard. I looked up and there was another guy there with a pixie looking girl. No, no, no… Not more of them. Move away quickly but soon someone grabbed me.

"Let me go! Don't hurt me!" I screamed, wiggling around.

"We won't hurt you, but who are you and why are you running?" the pixie said.

"No, I won't tell you I am. Not until you do." I looked at them. I wasn't going to give anything up and they couldn't make me either. At the next chance I get, I'm running and I'm not looking back.

"Very well then… I am Edward Cullen and this here is my wife Bella." He pointed to the chick beside him. He then waved his hand to his left. Those two are Jasper and Alice."

So the pixie girl had a name, great. He mate or whatever look creepy, like he hasn't eaten in 50 million years. I heard Edward laugh. What was so damn funny?

"I can hear your thoughts. You don't have to worry about Jasper, he won't attack you." He said. All I did was not, not taking any chances with that. He shook his head. "The person holding you is Emmett and then his wife is Rosalie."

Looking at her, Rosalie was pretty too, why can't I be that pretty. I mean I have blonde hair too, but I'm not that pretty. To me I was just cute and nothing else, but dad saw different and dad always knew best. I sucked in a breath and looked at to others that just seemed to pop up out of nowhere.

"Who are they?" I nodded over to the older looking ones.

"My name is Carlisle dear child; I am head leader of this coven. Like the father of the family and this one here is my wife Esme." He said and they both started walking closer to me. I growled at them, showing my teeth. They stopped and looked at me.

"Just please, let me go." I pleaded with them. "I'll tell you want ever you want."

Carlisle held up his hand and I silenced. He waved his hand, and then I was let down. Emmett had put me down and I stood there, looking at the ground. I just wanted to get this over with and far away from them as I could.

"Tell us dear, what's your name? Where are you coming from? Why are you running and where are your parents." Esme asked me all at once.

I sighed and looked up. "My name is Teigen Rhea Lovington; I am 16 years old today. I am a hybrid, my mother was human and father was a vampire. I am coming from Canada, that's where my dad and I lived ever since my mom dad giving birth to me." I said to them, holding back the tears in my eyes. "I am running because I'm being chased by the Volturi and my dad told me to run. My…My father new them, and when I was born he knew I wasn't safe so he took me away from Italy and we hid in Canada for years." I bent down and took the picture from my shoe of my parents. I held it out to Esme and she gently took it. I saw her look down and gasped. Edward came from behind her and looked at the picture.

"Your father… he's Felix Volturi?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Yea, but to keep me safe I took my mother's last name. My mother's name was Elizabeth Lovington, she was Italian. She loved to cook, dance, and so was really smart. My dad met her on a feed trip out of the city gates in Italy. He said when he looked into her eyes that she stole his heart. He had to sneak to be with her so no one would know, but then she got pregnant. My mom was happy, but dad knew that she would not survive the birth. She didn't care though…" I took the picture back. "…she would have loved me anyways. She wasn't the type to judge people, human or not. After her passing, dad took it upon himself to look after me, so he snuck me into the castle. But that didn't last long; word got out that there was a hybrid in the area. So dad went to Canada and he took care of me. But now he's dead and the Volturi are after me, after 190 years of looking, they finally looked in Canada." I sniffled and wiped my face. I didn't realize that I was crying as I talked.

Esme came over to me and hugged me lovingly. "I am so sorry Teigen, we can take care of you." She looked down at me. Somehow I could see my mom inside her, like I could feel my mom, telling me that it was okay.

I just shook my head. "No, I can't… I can't be here and risk your family's life because you have a half breed living in your house."

"It's alright. We already have a half breed living with us." Bella came over to me. "She's mine and Edwards's daughter. Her name is Renesmee."

"Renesmee? The girl who my dad was going to kill with the rest of the Volturi?" I asked Bella. She nodded sadly and looked down at the ground. "My dad told me about that, that he was sorry. Ever since I was born he was always talking about coming to you and apologizing for it. That he sees now why you protected her… I see why he always was so stern with me not leaving the house by myself when I went hunting. He switched over to hunting animals and not people because he said that each life reminded him of mom or something like that. I didn't really think much of it." I shrugged.

"So will you come with us?" Esme asked. I looked at the people around me and they all seemed happy.

I nodded slowly. "S-sure." I folded the picture and placed it back into my shoe.

So with that said we all ran back to the Cullen house. When we got there I stopped in my tracks and stood there, looking up at the house. It was so pretty, with glass windows everywhere. This house must been expensive to buy. I could hear people inside and a TV going. I held my breath, what if no one liked me being here, they were just being nice so they could give me to the Volturi later on? I didn't know what to do now. I backed up, but Alice grabbed my hand.

"It's okay Teigen, no one will hurt you. You're safe here and we will make sure you are protected from the Volturi and anyone else who will try and take you." Alice reassured me and walked me into the house. Going up some stairs, we made it into the living room or what seemed like it anyways. There were some people in the room, a pale looking girl with reddish brown hair just like Bella's. So that must be Renesmee then. The one to her left was a tanned looked boy, looked about 26 or so, but didn't act like one though. He was all cuddled up with Renesmee so they must be together. The other tanned boy looked my age, but older… 17 or 18? His back was turned to me, but he did have short black hair.

"Everyone, this here is Teigen Lovington." Alice announced and the three of them turned to look at me. I looked at Renesmee who waved with a smile on her face, then got up from the couch and ran towards me hugging me. It shocked me at first, but I gave in and hugged her back.

"Nice to meet you Teigen, I am Renesmee but I like to be called Nessie." She smiled and I nodded.

"Got it…" I giggled. Then the boy who was cuddling her came up to me, wrapping his arm around her. He stuck out his hand and I shook it firmly.

"Names Jacob Black, I am Nessie's boyfriend… I guy you would say." He said. God he was freaking tall, maybe 7ft. I looked up at him, but cowered. I backed away from him. Nessie elbowed him on the side. He frowned. "Sorry for the scare, I'm just really tall."

"No harm right?"

He chuckled. "Yeah."

"Seth, come and meet Teigen." Nessie said to the boy on the couch. I heard him sigh but he got up anyways and came towards me.

He was almost just as tall as Jacob was. His body was tanned, like really tanned. He had no shirt on either which I just stared at him more, he was built and had abs like no tomorrow. My eyes went up, and his chest looked hard, like if you punched him, he wouldn't even flinch. I wanted to touch him, but I couldn't. Oh god, what was happening to me? Looking at his face next, it was nice, just like his body. His lips were full; cheeks were chubby like he still had baby fat in his face. His nose was cute, then his eyes. Those chocolate orbs of goodness were to die for. He looked into my eyes just then, like he could see into my soul. Those eyes of his are where I want to be for the rest of my life. I could see myself be with this man for the rest of my life. I was his for the taking and I could care less.

He let out breath, a smiling forming onto his face. "Hi… Seth Clearwater." He held out his hand. I grabbed his quickly, the feeling of our hands together like this was heaven, and I never wanted to let go of him.

"Teigen Lovington…" I smiled at him. I felt like hours of just holding his hand until I heard someone cough and I let go of his hand, which I saw him frown a little. I looked over at the person who interrupted and saw it was Edward. "What?"

"Like I said before, I can hear your every thought."

"Fuck! So you heard everything I was thinking just now?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yup."

_Damnit the hell,_ I thought and sighed. _You better not say anything about what you just heard._ I glared at him.

"Sure, sure." He chuckled.

"What's happening?" Seth asked. I shook my head at him.

"Nothing." I smiled at him, in which he smiled back. I could smile at him all damn day and not care who or what was watching me. But I just hope my dad is proud of me for doing as he said, hope that him and mom both are proud of me. I do miss them. Edward came over and paced a hand on my shoulder.

"They're proud Teigen… They sure are." He said and I smiled, going to one of the windows and looking up into the sky. I saw shimmers of light and faces of my parents. They were embraced with one other and they were smiling. Oh yes, there were proud, so very proud of me.

"I love you." I whispered, tears coming down my face and the shimmers faded and were gone. I wiped my eyes and turned around hoping no one saw that. And thank heavens because only Nessie, Jacob and Seth were in the room. The rest just scattered and did their own things. I breathed in some air and made my over to sit next to Seth who greeted me with a smile and moved over, letting me sit. I felt safe here with the Cullens and safe I shall be.

* * *

_This here is my second story... please read the first one I started, its called My foreverness (: please review_

_xxLovers1_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter 2 to come out. I just been having writers block, but I am back now for this story. So please enjoy and happy readings (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the OCs.**

* * *

_Previously… _

"_I love you." I whispered, tears coming down my face and the shimmers faded and were gone. I wiped my eyes and turned around hoping no one saw that. And thank heavens because only Nessie, Jacob and Seth were in the room. The rest just scattered and did their own thing. I breathed in some air and made my over to sit next to Seth who greeted me with a smile and moved over, letting me sit. I felt safe here with the Cullens and safe I shall be._

Chapter 2

Seth pov

I can't believe I finally imprinted on someone, especially on someone as pretty as Teigen is. Just by looking at her I knew she was a vampire or at least half, but it doesn't matter, I was already in love with this amazing girl and vowed to myself that I shall always protect her at all costs. She sat down next to me on the couch, just staring straight ahead at the show that the TV was showing. Don't call me weird or anything but her scent was just amazing, she smelt like lilac and honey. Every so often I would catch her glancing at me from the corner of my eyes, seeing the red blush across her cheeks when she was caught. Her smile was so beautiful, full pump pink lips that I could just kiss for days and not get enough of them even if I tried. Big blue eyes, that I wanted to swim in for days on end, and she has the longest eyelashes that I have ever seen on a girl before.

I got staring then when she looked over at me. I guess she was in awe because she blushed this time but never looked away from me. If only I knew what she was thinking about. It would probably make things easier for me. I blinked a few times and coughed, straightening myself on the couch to look the less bit decent.

"So... Teigen… Umm…" I have no idea what I should say or even ask her to begin with. I probably looked like a deer in headlights.

"Just take your time Seth." She told me, giving me that beautiful smile of hers.

I took a deep breath and smiled back. "So where are you from?" Fucking hell… That has got to be the lamest question ever.

"I'm from Canada. Well I was born in Italy, but then moved to Canada with my dad when my mom died giving birth to me." She frowned sadly, looking down at her hands.

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that." I reach out and touched her hand. "But you do know it's going to be okay right?"

She shook her head. "I'm not so sure about that Seth."

"And why is that?"

"Because I killed her… I killed my own mother." She started to cry then. My heart broke seeing her like this.

'I'm sure it's not your fault Teigen, things just happen for a reason. Your mother probably doesn't blame you for her death." I reassured her. "Have you figured that maybe she had to die to save your life? So you could have a chance to live?"

"W-well no, but…"

"But nothing Teigen, she gave her life to save you and she would be proud to see how beautiful you've grown up to be." I smiled at her.

"Y-you think I'm beautiful?" She looked up at me, eyes red and puffy.

"Yes I do." What else could have I said? But in all honesty, she really was beautiful.

Teigen wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeve, nodding her head. "Where are you from Seth?"

"Oh I live on a Reservation here in Washington called La Push with my older sister and mom. Jake lives there too. Maybe I could show you around and have you meet my family and other friends… whenever you want to, I mean" I scratched the back of my neck, giving a sideways smile.

"That sounds like fun…but wait." She swallowed hard. "My…My father is a…"

I looked at her questionably. "Is a what?"

"V-vampire…" she whispered, probably hoping I couldn't hear her, but I did.

"Yea so?.." I just looked at her like she had a second head. I didn't care if she was half vampire or not, she was my imprint and I love her regardless. "I don't really care."

"Wait, you knew already?"

"Of course I did Teigen, your just as pale as Ness over there is." I earned a hard slap on the back of my head, looking over at Jake. "Hey!"

"Leave my girl along you ass." He glared at me, as I rubbed the back of my head.

"But it's true, you could have known before I did."

"Of course I could, but I wasn't really looking." He looked over at Teigen. "But yea, I see she's half vampire and don't worry Teigen, Seth's family and friends will love you, well… maybe not his sister, but she'll get over it."

I gave him a stern look. Like what the hell man.

"His sister? Does she not like him with girls or something?"

"No it's not that, it's just Seth is her baby brother and she just won't want him getting hurt by someone." Great Jake, just fucking great. Now you're going to fucking scare her and run her off.

"Okay enough of this. Jake, Nessie… lets go meet the pack at Em's and introduce her to the gang." I suggested to him.

"Umm, why?"

"Oh come on Jake, let's go, I haven't seen Emily in a while." Nessie smiled at him and that always made him give her what she wanted.

"You just saw her yesterday." He grumbled.

"And that was forever ago, please." She gave him the puppy dog look and he caved. He always caved when she did that look and it was fucking funny as hell.

"Fine then, we'll go with you, but not because of you Seth, because I want to make Nessie happy." Whatever, as long as I have back up if the guys wanted to attack Teigen or something. Just because they were so accepting to Nessie, didn't mean they would be the same with Teigen. Jake kissed Nessie on the cheek and got off the couch. Nessie was jumping around, coming over and linked arms with Teigen, dragging her out the front door. Teigen looked shocked and uncomfortable at first but then smiled, relaxing going along with her. I got up next, stretching and started making my way to the door.

"Be cautious Seth, the pack might not take lightly to the new hybrid." Edward said coming into the living room.

"I know, that's why Jake is coming with me." He nodded and I felt the Cullen house, following behind Teigen.

* * *

We got to the edge of Emily's front yard and could hear the loud commotion coming from inside the cabin. I was a little on edge here, 8 wolves inside, plus they all had imprints to worry about. Holy hell, what have I done? I think I just caused Teigen's death wish. I moved closer to Teigen when we got to the front door, Jake slide the door open and walked on in, followed by Nessie who had unlinked arms with her new best friend. I saw Teigen stop, but I grabbed her hand and headed inside.

"Nessie… Hey!" The women imprints said, crowding around her, giving her warming hugs and such then they all went into the kitchen. The only imprint that wasn't there was Jackson Swell, Leah's imprint, but he was probably working. I stood there awkwardly with Teigen behind my back.

"What the hell is that smell?" The jackass Paul said, with the growl.

"It's probably Nessie stupid. She is half vampire ya' know." Collin looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well no shit dickhead, but it's not Nessie." Paul looked over at me, growling. "Why the hell did you bring a vampire here Seth, you know what we do to them."

"Shut your fucking mouth Paul before I shut it for you." I growled back at him.

"Okay you two just calm down." Sam said, looking at us both. "I'm guessing whoever Seth has behind his back, is a vampire." I pleaded with my eyes to make Sam shut up. I haven't even told her about the wolves or even imprinting on her yet. "And said vampire doesn't know everything yet." He said in a hushed tone and I nodded.

I prayed that Teigen was not listening to any of this. I sighed and moved Teigen in front of me, with one arm wrapped around her waist. "Everyone, this is Teigen Lovington and she will be saying with the Cullens." I told them all. Nessie came over, took Teigen by the arm and took her into the kitchen with the girls, while us guys just sat or stood around in the living room.

"So, you finally imprinted." Sam said. Quil, Embry, Collin and Brady came over patting me on the back, giving me their congrats.

"I did today actually, as if you couldn't tell." I said taking a seat on the arm of the couch. "All I know is that she is a hybrid like Nessie and used to live is Canada with her dad, but I don't know where her dad is. She didn't tell me about her past yet, so don't even ask."

"When are you going to tell her about the wolf thing?" Jared asked me, eating what looked like a piece of fried chicken.

"I don't know yet to be honest, but in all honestly, I think she somewhat knows about it or at least can sense something different about me."

"How so?" that the Quil who asked that.

"When I told her about meeting your guys, she got all nervous, saying that her dad was a vampire right off the bat. It was like she knew what I was; I mean she could have probably smelt the wolf on me."

"Well I'm happy for your Seth on the imprinting, but make sure you tell her about the imprint." Sam told me.

"I will when I get the chance and I know more about her."

"I can't fucking believe this shit. Like really, first Jake imprints on a damn half breed and now Seth does too." Paul grumbles. "There has to be hidden Quileute journals somewhere saying why two wolves have hybrids for mates. I mean I understand the Jake and Nessie spill, but Seth and this… Teigen chick. There's just no way."

"Fuck you Paul, I didn't ask for this, it just fucking happen. But you know what, I don't give a damn what you have to say. I'm in this for the long run and protect what's mine form you and anyone else is this god forsaken pack." And with that, I got off the couch arm, went into the kitchen. "Come on Teigen…" I grabbed her by the arm, leaving the house and headed to the beach.

"What's wrong Seth?" I looked down at her, watching as her eyes tear up. I've scared her to death, making her think she was in trouble. I sighed and stop halfway to the beach, letting her arm go.

"Teigen, I didn't mean to make you cry or anything, just someone got me really pissed off and I took it out on you." I rolled up her sleeve, and rubbed the red mark I made on her arm, soothing it. "I'm sorry."

"I'm fine Seth, you can't break me ya' know." She giggled, looking up at me. Those eyes of her just looked so promising, so I believed what she said. I grabbed her hand, walking us down the beach.

"There's something that I have to tell you Teigen and I don't know how you'll feel about it."

"O-okay then." A worried looked swept across her face and she sat down in the sand.

Sitting beside her, I grabbed her hand again, rubbing her knuckles with my thumb. "Here in La Push we have these tribal legends about how we descended from wolves and such. How certain people transform into horse sized wolves and protect the tribe from the cold ones or known as vampires…" I watched her face as I continued talking about tribe. She didn't give anything off like I thought she would have. She didn't seem scared or frighten by it. Once I was done she just nodded her head and looked out at the water, not saying a word. And that bothered me a little. "Well?"

"I knew it… I knew there was something about you that seemed odd about you. I mean a good kind of odd, not the bad kind so don't worry." She looked at me then, smiling. "I could smell the wolf on you, but I didn't want to be wrong about it. So you're a wolf, who gives a crap about all that."

"You mean it? You're not freaked out by this at all?" I asked her dumbfounded.

"No I'm not freaked out. But um… Who else are wolves? It can't just be you."

"Well no, not just me, Jake's one also and some others. Even my sister is one."

"Really? How is she taking it all?"

"Well she has control over it now, but in the beginning she was a major bitch. After she met Jackson she became more laid back and happy."

She nodded her head. "Well that's good to hear that she's happy."

"Yea… actually there is one more thing I have to tell." I took a deep breath and paced myself at what I was going to say next. Teigen didn't answer; she just waited for me to say something. "There's another legend my tribe has called imprinting, but it's supposed to be really rare. But not that rare since everyone in the pack as already imprinted." So I go ahead, telling her about it and what it means. "...whatever the imprint needs; brother, best friend or even a lover when the time comes. The imprint has every say so in the matter." I finished, then said the last four words, that I hoped didn't cause me broken heart. "I imprinted on you."

I waited for her to say something…anything. What seemed like hours were only a few minutes with her in complete and utter silence. I might as well get ready for her to run away now and wait for the heartbreak I knew that was going to come.

"Okay."

Wait, did I just hear her say okay? I glanced over at her and she was nodding and smiling. "Okay? You mean it? You accept the imprint then?"

"Of course I do Seth, I know that I just met you today but I feel like I've known you for like, forever." Then to my surprise, she leaned over and placed her lips over mine. God I felt like I was in heaven or in space just floating away with such bliss. I deepen the kiss, cupping her cheek with my hand and ran my tongue over her bottom lip waiting for approval. Once her mouth open, my swept my tongue over hers and lets it roam around her mouth.

I felt someone tap on my shoulder and when I looked to see who it was; Leah was standing there in Jackson's embrace. And behind her was the rest of the pack and imprints.

"Well I see you finally told her." She said smiling. I don't I have ever seen Leah smile at me before, not even when we were younger. Guess imprinting changing something for people.

"Actually I already knew." Teigen said standing up from the sand. "I mean I didn't know for sure, but I could smell the wolf so I just guess. Then Seth told be the legend and confirmed it, making me right. "And I also accept the imprint."

I stand and wrap my arms around my woman, smelling her lilac and honey scent. My wolf is happy she accepts him and me, and knowing that she is forever ours. "Okay so onto proper introductions." Pointing to each of the pack member and imprints all in order. "Well you know Jake and Nessie, My sister Leah and Jackson. Then you have Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Paul and Rachael, Embry and Helena, Quil and his imprint is Claire but isn't here right now, Collin and Penelope, and last is Brady and Amelia."

"It's nice to meet you all." Teigen waved at each of them, who kindly waved back, but Paul just growled at her. That caused him to get a slap across the back of the head by Rachael and glares from off of the imprints, even Jackson. Both Helena and Kim pulled Teigen from my arms, pulling her down the beach with the other imprints, but still in eye sight. Once they were farther way, I tackled Paul's ass to the ground and started beating the shit out of him.

"Fucking bastard! You have no damn right growling at her like that." His face was all bloody and I heard a popping sound, I knew I broke his damn nose. Good. Jake and Brady pulled me off him, I was shaking so badly.

"Seth go run that off before you do some you'll regret later. Jake, Brady; go with him." And just like that, they both pushed me into the woods, striped my shorts off as fast as I could, phasing on the spot.

_He's a damn prick._

_Jake – I know Seth, but what can we do about?_

_I say Sam should give him a week over time of patrols._

_Brady – That shit won't work for Paul. How about you just let Rachael deal with his ass? You know he'll do whatever she said and she already smacked him once. She's probably pissed at him. _

_Probably, but why in the hell is he so bitter. Was he ever like this with you and Ness, Jake?_

_Jake – For a while he was, but then he got over it. He'll have to get over it with you being imprinted on a hybrid too. And if he doesn't, Rachael will tear him a new asshole for sure._

_Well he better, I can't have him trying to scare Teigen and upset her in anyway. Maybe I just broke his nose this time, next time it'll be his arm or leg._

_Jake – Are you calm now Seth? Think you could phase back?_

_Yea, I'm good now. I just want to get my girl back into my arms. _I phase back quickly and pull my shorts up. When the others phase back, we all head back to our group. Seeing as the girls were back with their wolves, I made my way over to Teigen and webbed my arms around, holding her like no tomorrow.

* * *

_Please review(:_

_xoxoLovers1_


	3. AN

**Hey my lovely readers, I am so sorry for not updating as much. Both my beta (Daughterofdeath14) and I have extreme writers block at this moment in time and we are really sorry for that. I really hope you guys understand. And also we need some help with ideas for this story, so if anyone as any ideas that they are willing to throw at us please PM, Review or email us at anytime. **

**You can email me at lovers1xoxo gmail . com or Daughterofdeath14 at Makaylamckeen gmail . com (just take out the spaces)just please say who you are, which story the idea is for (cuz I have 3 and this A/N is going on all 3) and then give us your idea... once we read them all and pick the one we like we will give a shout out to the reader and maybe even make you a minor character in the story itself.**

**Any who, please keep reading and reviewing (: **

**~Lovers1 and Daughterofdeath14~**


End file.
